You Promised
by RyuuTsunei-Chibi
Summary: Just a drabble! SoulxMaka


It feels so good to be back!

Hey everyone it's been a LOOOOONG 3 years and it feels nice being back. To celebrate, I'll post a little drabble! I've become fond of use songs (not in my stories) but for inspiration. Most recently, there has been one song that I have just fallen in love with. _I Drive Your Truck _by _Lee Brice_. It's amazing and beautiful, yet sad... So, I bring to you, my drabble!

Enjoy!

* * *

_'How long has it been? You left for war just only months ago and not a single letter for about two weeks. What happened to every week? I know you don't want me to worry, but I am. A letter every week, you promised me that. It's hard to think on the positive side when you go dark like this. Last time was for damn near a month and I thought you had died. You could only imagine how I reacted when I finally got your letter about why you had not wrote. I'm sure you had lied in that letter but I won't hold it against you. I will however, make you pay if I have to worry one more damn day about you, Soul. Come back to me in one piece, promise?'_

_Maka_

Maka sent that letter three weeks ago and still nothing. It was killing her not knowing what her other half was doing over seas. The news always said the same thing. 'Insurgents killing more soldiers. Explosion on base, several injured and few dead.' Every word scared Maka. There were even nights she stayed up praying that Soul would be home the next day. That a letter would come in the mail saying he was coming home and nothing of the sort. Just dry hopes. Today however was different and she could feel it in her gut. Something was going to happen, but whether it was for better or worse was unknown. It was going to happen, though. That was for certain.

The familiar maroon car made the mail deliveries and Maka watched as her daily mail was carefully set in the box. With no hesitation, she sprinted outside and grabbed her letters. out of the five envelopes, only one had stood out. Soul had finally answered her! Tears of joy trickled down her cheek and she quickly opened his letter.

_'I'm sorry for making you worry so much about me and if I could, I'd let you punch me for cause you grief like this. I know, you're pissed I broke that weekly letter promise. Tell you what? How about I make a new one? Guess who just got word he's coming home in less than a month? I'm actually hoping that when you read this letter I'll be on that plane ride back to you! It's driving me crazy having to wait but not much longer and I'll get to hold you again! When I get home, cancel any and all plans because I'm yours for as long a you want. Cutting this letter short. Sgt. Stein is in one of his moods.'_

_Always yours, Soul_

"Coming home...? Souls coming home." Maka started bawling, not for sadness, but with pure joy, that her Soul was going to come home.

There was no waiting for the news to spread. Maka immediately called Tsubaki and told her to help gather anyone and everyone to prepare a party. Plan a feast! She knew something was going to happen, and it did.

A knock at the door made Maka jump. Was Soul already home? No, he would have just burst in like he did before they got married.

Maka slowly opened to door to see a gentleman dressed in what look to be formal military uniform. His face was stern, but holding a hidden sadness and sympathy. He held a beautifully decorated letter in his hand.

"Are you Miss Maka?"

A slow nod answered the mans question. "May I help you?"

He extended the letter out to her, hiding his face with the visor of his cap. Maka took the letter and the man gave a courtesy bow and made his leave.

'This isn't rea;...' she thought, trying to deny what the letter may hold. 'I just got his letter today. Please tell me this is just his homecoming announcement...'

Slowly, Maka opened the letter and forced herself to read it...

_'Miss Maka, I'm doleful to inform you that your husband, Cpl. Soul, was in an accident on his way to the airport to return home. Details of the accident shall be disclosed after his memorial.'_

_My condolences, Sgt. Stein_

_"Lies."_ Maka slammed her fist against the wall and crummbled to the ground, wrything in the news of her Soul. Tsubaki had shown up just moments after the letter was read and whitnessed Maka's emotional termoil. She knew that Soul would not be coming home now. That his return part will never be had. That Soul was taken by the wars.

* * *

Could this have been better? Yes! But, there you go! My celebratory drabble which just so happens to be a sad one! I'm really hoping its not an omen...

Reviews anybody?


End file.
